


Important Royal Matters

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Regis and Clarus take a short break from work to play a game and to also cover the office floor in paper.





	Important Royal Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 4 of FFXV Week for the "just shoot already" prompt. (And lowkey "favorite pairing" theme).
> 
> It's short but (hopefully) sweet. I love these two.

“You’re really quite terrible at this,” said Clarus as he watched his king get ready for his turn.

The king scooted back in his desk chair, carefully lined up his shot; poor form and all, hesitated and finally threw the wadded up paper towards the wastebasket.  Regis groaned as the ball hit the rim of the plastic container and joined the many growing piles of paper on the floor. 

Clarus had lost track of how long the two of them had been at this.  Discussing details from the meeting earlier that morning had dragged on and on.  It had only taken King Regis balling up one piece of paper and throwing it in the trash while Clarus had been speaking and an unofficial challenge to see who could shoot more paper balls into the wastebasket for them to have currently ended up here.

“Another miss.”  Clarus snickered.

“As if you’ve been any better,” said Regis.  “I’d reckon more than half of that paper on the floor over there is yours.”

“Whatever you say, my dear…” Clarus mumbled.

He remained standing for his turn and moved towards the back of the office to give himself more room.  He took his time, pretending to shoot the paper and finally deciding that the angle was not quite right.

“Don’t waste time!”  Regis yelled with a smile on his face.

“Ugh, you’ve thrown me out of my groove.”  Clarus frowned back at Regis.

“As if you were in any sort of groove in the first place…”

“I’ll show you,” said Clarus.  “Back in my day I was quite the athlete.”

“Oh, I know.”

Clarus took his shot, even adding a small jump in the desperate hopes that he’d gain more height and score another point on his King; all while Regis watched comfortably from his chair.

But in the end he also only managed to hit the rim of the trash can.  His piece of wadded up paper fell off to the side, adding to the mess on the floor.

“You’ve shown such athletic prowess,” Regis joked.

“I believe it’s your turn,” Clarus declared, ignoring the King’s last comment.

“Let me show you how it’s done, my love.” 

Regis made a big show of crumpling up this particular piece of paper; spending more time than necessary compacting it between his hands, checking that it was spherical enough, and then continuing to press it between his hands until it was round enough for his liking.

“I’m waiting,” said Clarus, his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the desk.

Regis decided to stand up for this shot.  He took a deep breath in, mostly for show, lined his arm up with the wastebasket and finally tossed the ball.

“There we are,” said Regis as the lucky ball of paper floated straight into the wastebasket as if riding the wind.

“I believe that puts me ahead, I win,” he said as he put his hands on his hips and turned to face his shield.

“I don’t think so.  You’ve been cheating this entire time,” said Clarus.

“Cheating?”  Regis pretended to be shocked.  “How dare you accuse me of cheating?”

“How dare _you_?” said Clarus barely containing a laugh.

“You think I didn’t notice that you counted that first shot you made while I was speaking earlier.  I just didn’t say anything to spare your feelings.  And you’ve been talking during each of my turns.  Yes, you did cheat,” Clarus said, no longer able to hide the smile creeping onto his face.

“I did no such thing,” said Regis, a smile on his own face. 

“I won the game and I believe you owe me dinner.”

“I would have loved to have dinner with you tonight as we always do, but now I’m not too sure I want to have dinner with someone who cheats during games of trash can basketball.”  Clarus laughed.

“I did not cheat,” Regis maintained.

“Oh yes, yo-…” Clarus began.

There were three loud knocks at the door and both men stopped bickering to look towards the front of the room as if the door would start speaking.

“Yes?” Clarus called.

He quickly walked over to the trash can and attempted to kick most of the paper towards the back of the office.

“It’s Ignis, sir,” the voice on the other side called.

“Please, come in.”

“Highness, I have…oh…sorry for interrupting,” said Ignis as his eyes settled on a particular spot of the floor near the trash can.

“Please, you’re perfectly fine,” King Regis reassured him. 

“What did you need, son?”

“One of the council sent me to get a signature,” Ignis replied.

“Of course,” said the king.

He looked over the piece of paper and sighed, he would have to tell Clarus about this.  That meant their fun was over for now.  Once he found that he was in agreement, he quickly signed in the blank space at the bottom of the document.

“There you are.”  Regis handed the paper back to Ignis.

Ignis took the paper in his hands but didn’t immediately leave.

“Majesty…I know it’s not my place, but what is all of this paper?” the young man asked.

Clarus let out a small laugh from the other end of the room.

“Ah, Clarus and I were merely enjoying a nice game of basketball…” Regis answered the younger man with a smile.

“Clarus seems to think differently, but I most definitely won this round,” he added.

“Well…uh, congratulations,” Ignis smiled.

“Oh, and good luck in the second round then, sir,” Ignis said to Clarus.

“I shall see you tomorrow, your Highness.”  Ignis bowed quickly and made his way out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Clarus laughed, shaking his head as he bent over to start picking up the pieces of paper scattered across the floor.

“It appears we’ve made quite the mess,” he said.

“You might want to hold off on cleaning those up,” said Regis. 

“Oh?”  Clarus raised an eyebrow.

“I need to discuss the contents of that piece of paper with you,” Regis continued, as he reached for another important document from his desk. 

“We may be in this room a while longer…the second round will have to wait until after.”

“Unfortunately royal matters do take priority over games of basketball,” Clarus agreed.

Clarus sat across from Regis at the desk and took his free hand in his, causing Regis to look up at him.

“You still cheated though, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
